My Safe Place
by Alice Moon Child
Summary: max is afraid to open up her shell and trust anybody. but when she meets fang her world gets turned up side down.AU. FAX later on RnR. changed title used to b Hurt To Protect. a lil' OOC at 1st but IC L8r in story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey I am writing this ,simply, because I got bored. It's one of those make it up as I go along things so let's see what I come up with.**

CHAPTER 1

Max POV

I love my mom and sister dearly, but if you are moving from the place where you where born ,raised, and had best friends that you couldn't bear to leave, to a totally different state across the country, which we are. I had the right to know didn't I . they new I would be angry so they didn't even tell me until it was a week before the big move! Please, tell me I'm not insane for being mad at them, because if you tell me any different I wont listen.

Well,now it was one day until we leave, and let me tell you I am not the happiest camper. Let's just say when I'm not happy no one is. So ,everybody and I mean everyone I know was trying to cheer me up. My mom even made her extremely delicious chocolate-chip cookies. Which I can say made me a tad bit happier ,but not very. My friends were telling me how we could talk,text,IM, and during summer we could visit each other, but the truth was worried they would forget about me.

Deep down I know my thoughts were ridiculous ,but I just couldn't shake them. UGH! I' m turning into one of those needy people. NO! Maximum Ride Martinez does not need anybody! I may love a lot of people, but that doesn't mean I need them. I had to tell myself this constantly ,because the last time I thought I need someone ,my father, I only got hurt and that will not happen again I won't let it.

* * *

Fang POV

Why does every one think I'm freaking emo? I am NOT I repeat NOT EMO! Just because a dude wheres mostly black does not mean I'm emo. Look at my wrist if you wish. Perfectly smooth tan skin no scars what so ever, except the one on my left arm, which I got riding dirt bikes when I was 10. so, HA!

I was sitting at the dinner table contemplating this when I heard some one say "YO! EARTH TO FANG!", it was Nudge my adoptive sister.

" Huh?" I said I am not one to talk, unlike Nudge who could talk until your ears bled.

"I was asking if you were excited to have new neighbors." she stated.

"What new neighbors?" I asked confused.

"Wow, you must have totally zoned out, because that's what we have talking about the whole time." she said.

"yeah," I said sheepishly.

"well sweetie," my mom said,"you need to take shower ,because you won't have time to take one tomorrow after school, because we will be at the neighbors welcoming them to the neighborhood."

"m,Kay" I said.

"yea isn't it great Fang, the mother is mom's age and she has two daughters one my age and one your age! This is going to be so exciting! Iggy, Gazzy,and Angel will be there,too. But what if Iggy says something about one of the girls or blows up there house? Wouldn't that be awful? I wonder if insurance would cover that? Oh,wait I know it does ,because Iggy has done that here and at there house. HA HA! Silly me." Nudge said all in one breath.

"yeah,Nudge" I said.

**A/N OK next chappie they meet. YAY! So review please the faster you review the faster I update! So come on click the magic button you no you want to!**

**REVIEWvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvREVIEW**

**REVIEWvvvvvvvvvvvREVIEW**

**REVIEWvvvvvvvvREVIEW**

**REVIEWvvvvvREVIEW**

**REVIEWvREVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so hope you like this chappie! Because my head just made it up on the spot! Oh,and thanks so much for the reviews and peeps who added me to their fav story lists.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Max POV

9 hours in a car. SO FUN!........NOT! My legs are cramping so bad ,they were spasming. By the time we got to the new house I fell to the ground and almost kissed it. Then, I realized it was Arizona dirt and I was still perfectly happy with my old dirt. So, I got up as fast I could and brushed myself off. My sister Ella looked at my expersion and laughed.

Everything was quiet,because everybody else was at work and school. Ella,a freshmen, and I ,a junior, would be starting school Monday so we would have the whole weekend to settle in and unpack. UGH!

It was the afternoon now. Ella and I had chosen our rooms. Mine being the biggest and having it's own bathroom. SCORE ONE FOR MAX! WHOOP! WHOOP! OK, pretend nobody saw that.

The neighbors where supposed to be here soon. The Ashers and Grithifs. From, my understandings the Ashers consisted of a boy my age ,16, and a girl they adopted that was Ella's age,14. The Grithifs consisted of a boy my age, a boy that was 8, and a little girl that was 6. I as I was thinking this I heard a knock on the door.

Fang POV

Dad knocked on the door lightly. A lady around mom's age answered the door and smiled warmly at us. Then, she invited us in. In the kitchen/dining room where her daughters one looked around Nudge's age the other looked my age and with all my heart I hoped she was. She was beautiful. More than beautiful she was gorgeous. I would call her hot ,but that would be an insult. To my ,and everyone else's , surprise I smiled at her. What the freak? I don't even smile at people I do know let alone strangers.

She smiled back, and I felt my heart leap almost straight out of my chest.

"Hi we are the Ashers I'm Melissa, This is my husband John, my daughter Monique, but she goes by Nudge, and my son Nicholas, but he goes by Fang. We are so happy you moved into our neighborhood." Mom said then she handed her one of her famous chocolate cakes. I hope I got a piece.

"I am Valencia Martinez, I go by Val ,, Dr. M, these are my daughters Max," she said pointing to the one that looked my age, "and Ella," she pointed to the one that looked Nudge's age, "and thank you so much for the cake and welcoming us to the neighborhood. Why don't you join us for dinner?" said Dr. M.

"We would love to,"My mom said, "is there any way I could help?"

"you help me make the salad,if you want." said Dr. M.

"of course,"said my mom, "Fang,Nudge why don't you go show Max and Ella around the neighborhood?"

"m'Kay,"I said.

"Yeah, Let's go we will go show them the neighborhood and by the time we get back Iggy,Gazzy,and Angel should be here!" Nudge said excitedly.

Then she grabbed Ella by the arm and started making her way towards the door. I looked at Max expectantly hopefully she would understand and I wouldn't have to talk. She did and she showed me so by nodding. She came to my side and her arm brushed up against mine ever so slightly sending electrical waves up my arm. It took all my power not to grab her and kiss her right then and there. What in the heck is wrong with me? I had never felt this way around any other person,ever. I wanted to tell her everything about me and I never talk. I wanted to hug her and I don't hug ,especially not strangers. But the odd thing was she didn't feel like one. I felt as if had known her all my life.  
______________________________________________________________________

**sorry to keep you waiting but I really want reviews please, please ,please REVIEW. I also want to know do you want them to stay friends for a while despite fangs feelings w/ minor fax or do you want them to get together w/ lots of fax. Just tell me so I can type the next chapter up for you pplz. **

**Peace Out,**

**Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yo, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy this week. So here is your chapter hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Max POV

I brushed my arm against Fang's accidentally. An electrical shock went up my arm and down my spine making me shiver. Thankfully he didn't notice. I had the strange urge to tell him everything about me and I mean everything. Even my biggest secret. My friends back home didn't even know it. I also wanted to kiss him,but what can I say I'm a hormonal teen. _Yeah Max great idea blame your true feelings on hormones._ My voice said. You heard me right not me talking to myself,but an actual voice inside my head. The only reason I had the voice was ,because of _him_. My dad. He had implanted a chip inside my brain. So no matter how hard I tried I could never really escape him.

This coming into realization made want to burst into tears, and I was about to I could feel them behind my eyes. As we were walking him guiding me by the hand I let one tear fall down my face. Before it could even get half-way down my cheek. A gentle thumb wiped it. I opened my eyes and looked at Fang. Then for some reason I threw myself onto him hugging him tight. Then , I really started crying. At first Fang was surprised then he slowly put his arms around me and just held me.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Whatever it is it will be okay." Fang whispered comfortingly to me. In his arms I felt safe,like nothing could ever hurt me. Even though in the back of my mind I knew this couldn't last forever,but I wanted it to. I looked up at Fang and right then I could tell he was the only one I could trust completely and some how he knew what I was thinking, because he said, "You can always trust me. I know I just met you ,but I feel as if I have known you since before I could talk."

"Me too. I feel like I have known you for all my life and I know I can trust you. And this going to sound crazy ,but you are my best friend."

"your mine too." He said. Then he looked deep into my eyes, "Hey, how about I take you to my secret place ,that nobody knows about ,but me. We can go there and talk. Which is weird that I offer that ,because I almost never talk. But I feel comfortable around you."

"Sounds great. Lets go." I'm going to tell him everything even my big secret.

* * *

**A/N next chappie Fang's secret place and Max's big secret ,because if you want me to update again today. I must get at least 5 reviews. O ,and I need suggestions on what fangs secret place should be like a tree house,cave, place in the woods, etc. **

**Peace Out,  
Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N yo, again. I still haven't gotten 5 reviews but since I love you all(not in a creepy way) I decided to give you a chapter. 3 reviews short. And to those that did review... virtual choc. Chip cookies!**

Chapter 4

Fang-olicous POV

Max let go of me and grabbed my hang which let me tell you felt really weird. When she was hugging me everything was right in the world ,bright,wonderful and beautiful. Then she let go and everything was dark and cold. I was alone again. Then she grabbed my hand which Wasn't as good as her being in my arms ,but good enough that I didn't feel like I was alone anymore.

We had been walking through the woods for about 10 minutes now. Max still holding my hand lightly ,but not tightly like most girls would have been walking through the woods in the dark. We were almost to my secret cave so close you could hear the running water from the water fall which concealed my cave from the rest of the world.

I saw the clearing wear dirt became rock and stepped up onto the rock max following in suite. I heard her gasp. I looked down at Max her face was one of awe. "its so beautiful," she whispered.

"yeah, I found this place when I was around ten. Nobody else knows about it. But I wanted to share it with you."she looked up and smiled at me warming my heart. I couldn't help it. So I smiled back, a full blown smile. Not just one of my usual smirks.

"Thanks, and now I wanna share a secret with you."

"Well, I'm all ears but how about we go in the cave first?"

"What cave?" She asked.

'This one," I said pulling her towards the water fall then behind it and into my cave.

My cave was a large one it went back pretty deep,too. I lead her further into the cave then crouched down and felt around the floor until I found the lantern and turned it on. Lighting up the cave.

"Wow," was all she said I grabbed a bean bag chair and tossed it to her. Then, I grabbed myself one. I plopped down into it. Max threw hers down then did the same. Hers was so close to mine that if I needed to I could reach over and wrap her in my arms again.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you Fang. Your the only one in the world that does. Well, except the crazy person that did this to me." Max said. oh. Crap. What kind of person could do anything to her. Whatever they did I swear I'm gonna hunt them down and skin them alive! OK, calm down you don't even know what they did yet.

"Are you ready for me to tell you?"

"Yes," I replied.

**A/N hey my loyal readers sorry about the cliffie. But your just going to have to review to find out. So can I please have 5 reviews plz plz plz with fang on top? The faster I get five reviews the faster you get a new chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 5 review! YAY! And to all of you that review thank you so much I dedicate this chappie to you especially 11stardust11. So here is your chappie.**

Fang POV

"yes" I said.

She shrugged her jacket off, and her beautiful wings popped out. Wait.... whaaaaaat? Her wings? They are so beautiful brown,and they very tips were such a pure white. They just seemed so powerful just like the person they belonged to. She started to put them back to there original place.

"Wait, stop", I said, "you don't have to do that."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Nope." wow. I have such a way with words(please, note sarcasm).

"Well, it's just I figured you would freak out and hate me or something."

"why, would I hate you?" how could I ever hate her?

"Because, I'm a freak."

"No. the person that did this to you they are the freak."

"Thanks."

"your welcome, but just one question, how did this happen?"

**yeah,yeah,yeah sorry for the cliffie Again. And if I ask for reviews and you think other ppl will do it plz still review and do you think I should give fang wings? **

**Peace out,**

**Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N , sorry for not updating a really bad case of writer's block. If I have any readers left here is your chapter.**

Max POV

"well," I said, "when I was five my dad took me into his home lab. He to told me he was "going to make me better. Improve me". Of course I trusted my dad we were closer than I could ever be to my mom. I was stupid and naive. So he brought me over to the examining table and flipped me over on my stomach and put restraints on my wrist and locked them. I remember thinking that was weird but nothing more". Now I had started to get tears in my eyes but some one had to know so I continued " I felt something poke my back then it went numb then another poke. Then my back felt like it was on fire. Then my back split open. I the screamed out in pain. Then bones shot out of my back. The pain subdued the slightest then increased by a million as all the bones in my back rearranged and all the bones in my body became more slender. Then new skin started to cover the bones that had sprouted. The feathers covered in blood. Threw this whole experience I screaming in pain. After that I tried to move them the pain was so unbearable I blacked out. When I woke up I was on my bed. There was a note on my bedside table, and yes I was only five but I was smart and could read. The note said: _ Dear maximum, do not tell anyone about your winged. Not even your mother. I have left do not try and find me and I expect you don't want to any way. Love always,Daddy. _The note was right I didn't want to find and I didn't tell anyone, until now. And that's all" I finally finished with tears running down my face.

Fang moved close. He wiped the tears off my face.

Fang POV

I wiped the tears off Max's face. She smiled a little then her face got serious again.

"Fang," she said , " you cannot tell any one about any of this. Whole time you where just showing me the neighborhood. And that's it we talked a little bit. I told you my favorite color was purple and I figured yours was black. We cant show the others that we are friends, yet. Okay?"

"yeah." I said back. Then she grabbed my hand and we got up and left the cave. On our way back I couldn't help but think about how what here father had done to her. I was officially murderous but I was tring to hide it.

Max POV

As we were walking I could tell Fang was at the very least pissed, but was doing a very good job at hiding it. When we where closer to the house I let go of his hand and he smiled reassuringly at me.

**A/N I promise update at least twice a week now. I'm so sorry. Plz review.**

**Peace Out,  
Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the alerts/favorites I really hope you guys will be patient with me. And y'all are all awesome for even just reading my lame story. But plz review I got none absolutely none last chapter. And that makes me sad.**

**Max POV**

As we walked into the house I noticed two things. One, Fang's face went back to one with no emotion ,and two the other people where already here.

"Well, Max I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Mom said obviously mad at me.

"Dr. M it was all my fault not Max's . I got caught up in showing her around," Fang said to my surprise. I then looked at a boy that looked about my age with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was attractive , I must say that, But fang is hotter. Okay. Let's all pretended I didn't just think that.? Agreed? Good. Wait there is no one in my head. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

Okay , before my little moment of insanity. I realized that the dude was looking at fang in surprise,too. I then decided to speak up"okay, I'm sorry we are late for dinner regardless who's fault this is. Lets just eat and you can introduce me to the strangers at my kitchen table." .

Mom just looked at me , smiled ,and rolled her eyes. As I walked to the kitchen table Fang was following right behind me. When, we got there fang pulled my chair out for me. I just glared at him saying _I am perfectly capable of doing that myself thank-you._ He gave me a kind of smirk, not as mind-blowing as his full blown smile, but it still made my heart skip a beat. No, max you don't like fang like that! _Suuuuure you don't, _said the voice. When did you learn sarcasm? I sneered back in my mind. _Well I'm in your head I would have found out about it sooner or later. _Hahaha, sooo funny.

"MAX!" Ella shouted.

"Oh, huh?" generally confuse why everybody was staring at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, nothing I've only been screaming in your ear for the past 5 MINUTES!" she replied almost bursting my eardrums.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I replied quietly.

"Well apparently. And I was saying,"she shot me a look , "this is Iggy," she said referring to the tall strawberry blonde. "Angle," she said pointing to a little girl that looked well ...angelic. She had blonde ringlets like a halo on top of her head and the prettiest blue eyes. "Gazzy" she said pointing to another blonde kid only this one had spiked hair, but the same blue eyes as his brother and sister.

**A/N since I didn't get reviews thats all you get, but questions.**

**what should it be Niggy , Eggy, or maybe Iggy should like max first! Tell me what you think!**

**Do you think I should give them special powers?**

**RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers (if I have any left),**

**I am thinking about deleting this story. I am very upset with how this fic is turning out, and with myself. I did a half-ass job on most chapters, and you, my awesome readers, deserve better. I am very sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter. If I continue with this story I hope to have one up soon.**

**Peace Out,**

**Alice**


End file.
